Stacked plate heat exchangers which cool air fed to an internal combustion engine by means of oil-coolant or air cooling are well known in the cooler industry. FIG. 1 shows an elongated plate of a stacked plate heat exchanger which is cooled with oil. In the perspective view of FIG. 1a, the elongated plate 1 has a plate rim 2 and a plurality of circular-segment-shaped, stamped through holes 3. At least 2 of the circular-segment-shaped stamped through holes 3 are surrounded by a dome 4 (FIG. 1b). As can be seen from the cross-section in FIG. 1c, each through hole 3 has a distance 5 from the edge of the plate. This results in that the effectiveness of the heat exchanger is limited because not all regions of the elongated plate are utilized for heat transfer.
A similar arrangement is given in the case of a stacked plate heat exchanger which is cooled with air and which is illustrated in FIG. 2. Here too, the stacked plate heat exchanger consists in particular of a plurality of elongated plates 6 of which only one is shown in FIG. 2. This elongated plate 6 is completely surrounded by a plate rim 7. Each plate 6 has two through holes 8 for the medium to be cooled and, furthermore, two through holes 9 for the coolant. As is shown in FIG. 2b, the through hole 8 as well as the through hole 9 is surrounded by a dome 10, 11. Such a dome 10, 11 in the plates 6 is necessary so as to separate the coolant from the medium to be cooled in the heat exchanger. The described arrangement of the through holes 8 and 9 in the plate 6 results in increased material requirements and a more complex plate geometry due to a higher degree of forming with regard to the through holes 8 and 9. Also, a disadvantage here is that for the available volume to be installed only limited power for heat exchange is available.